


The morning after

by Saku015



Series: Spiker-Setter Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Kagehina Day 2020, Kagehina Month, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Olympics, Post-Time Skip, Spiker-Setter Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: The morning after the Japan-Argentina match.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Spiker-Setter Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912813
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126
Collections: Haikyuu: Spiker-Setter Week





	The morning after

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Stay.  
> Day 7: Olympics.

On that morning, Kageyama woke up with a groan. He tried to stretch his limbs, but they were all shore due to constant training and the match on the previous day. It was an extremely hard one that took out a lot of every player of the team – him included. He frowned at the thought. He needed to get better. With that determination in his heart, he tried to climb out of bed.

”Stay” Came the mumbled plea from behind him and the arms – he had completely forgotten they were around his waist – hugged him tighter. He turned his head back, seeing sleepy brown eyes blinking at him.

”Can’t, I need to train,” Kageyama said, trying to climb out with no avail. Hinata yanked him back. Kageyama yelped and fell backwards. ”Dumbass! What was that for?!”

”We’ve just beat Argentina and coach gave us this day to recharge,” Hinata turned him on his back, hovering over Kageyama. He looked down at him with big dove eyes. ”Stay with me, please?” He begged and Tobio turned his head away, trying to hide his blush.

”My muscles are aching. I need to train more for it not to happen, so I would be better,” Tobio tried again, hoping he could convince his boyfriend. Hinata huffed and narrowed his eyes a bit.

”You know I loved volleyball just as much as you, Yama-Yama-kun,” he started gently, grabbing Kageyama’s attention, ”but even I know when you have to take some break. Oikawa-san had taught me that.” 

Kageyama narrowed his eyes. He raised up his arms, grabbing Hinata by his shoulders. Hinata let out a shriek, as Kageyama pushed him to the bed, turning them around. He glared down at Hinata, who giggled with a bit of fright.

”So, you two had some bonding time while your time together in Brazil, huh?” Kageyama asked, trying to keep his voice calm. Hinata’s eyes widened and a huge grin appeared on his face.

”You’re jealous, Yama-Yama-kun!” He declared and Kageyama felt his face flushing with alarming peace. He didn’t deny it, though.

”Shut up, dumbass!” He mumbled and Hinata giggled. He wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck and pulled him down on the top of him. ”What are you doing?” Tobio asked, his voice muffled by the others’ body. Hinata kissed the top of his head, making Tobio hide his face in his chest.

”Caging you while sleeping back.”


End file.
